The present invention pertains generally to anchors for a wide range of watercraft.
In the known prior art are anchors having arms pivotally joined to the anchor shank for purposes of disengagement of a fouled anchor from an underwater obstruction to avoid anchor loss. Examples of prior art anchors having pivotable arms are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 363,579; 411,948; 2,540,867 and 3,397,665. Additional prior art discloses boat anchors wherein anchor arms are adapted to swing relative to an anchor shank such as those anchors described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,056,439 and 2,789,526 which have shearable components to permit repositioning of an anchor arm for purposes of withdrawl from an underwater obstruction. Still further prior art discloses the concept of anchor components held in place by ties as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,665 and 805,535 which may be broken by increased anchor line tension to reconfigure the anchor for disengagement from an obstruction.